Happily Ever After
by Loki'sArmy0602
Summary: The most important question Steve had ever asked her. Doubt ran through him. Will she say yes? Could they have the happily ever after he had always wished for?


30 day OTP challenge - Steve/Maria. Day 21

Cooking/Baking

"Yes," her voice came out strong. Steve's face shone with all different emotions, love, relief, happiness. She had said yes. He was about to get up to give her a kiss but Maria tackled into him. He fell backwards and melted into her kiss while she laid on top of him on the floor. After she pulled away, Steve placed the ring on her ring finger before they both got up. They looked at each other before they both started to laugh. Steve pulled her into him and Maria place a long, intense kiss on his lips.

"So, how long has it taken you to pluck up the courage to ask me that then?" Maria asked, pulling away from the kiss.

"Only a few weeks," Steve replied to her. She started to laugh, lacing her fingers with his.

* * *

><p>Maria woke to Steve kissing her gently on the lips. Her eyelids fluttered open to see him smiling softly at her. She laid facing him, he laid facing her. Their legs tangled around each other.<p>

"Morning," Steve whispered to her.

"Morning," Maria replied back to him, pulling him back towards her lips. She kissed him a little more passionately then he had. Steve pulled away and then Maria stretched out her muscles, letting out a yawn. Steve smiled at her as she sat up, the covers bunching up as she did so. She rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up. Steve moved slowly to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back down to bed.

Memories of what had happened last night slowly settled in. She had said yes. They were getting married. Maria thought panic would suddenly take over her however, happiness and love washed over her like a wave. She smiled as Steve pulled her into his embrace.

"I love you," Steve whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," Maria replied, her thumb slowly rubbing over the engagement ring on her finger. A smile crept along her face as Steve kissed her neck. He then kissed her jaw and then brushed his lips against hers.

"Stay," was the only word he said as Maria started to pull away. Maria smiled at him as he pulled her on top of him. She shifted slightly and then smiled down at her.

"I have to shower Steve," Maria said and Steve just kissed her on the shoulder. "You can join me if you want," Maria said and Steve then smirked.

"I would love that."

* * *

><p>Maria stared at him in confusion over the recipe book. He only smirked at her as he cracked the egg into a bowl. She looked back at the recipe book.<p>

"I still don't get why we had to bake," Maria said as she placed the recipe book on the kitchen counter and pull herself up to sit on the black marble counter.

"Because it's fun," Steve said. "Could you measure out the flour for me?" Steve asked her and Maria sighed. She picked up the flour bag and glanced at the recipe book to see how much flour she needed to put it. She then started to measure the flour out until a large amount of flour fell from the bag and went all over the counter. The flour puffed up into a cloud of white, covering Steve in flour. He squeezed his eyes shut while Maria laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry," Maria said and Steve took a deep breath. He then grabbed the towel and wiped his face, taking the flour off his face. He opened his eyes to look at Maria. She most have seen the mischievous look on his face because her smile dropped and she slowly slid off the counter.

"Steve. Don't," Maria warned as he picked an egg out of the container. "We just had a shower."

"I think you needed another one," Steve said before throwing the egg at her. She turned her body to the side, the egg hitting her on her right arm and neck.

"You're dead Rogers," Maria said, turning to look at him before grabbing the container of eggs and throwing them at him.

"That's not fair," Steve called to her. "You've taken all the eggs," Steve said and Maria just smirked.

About three hours later and their second shower together that day Steve pulled the muffins out of the oven. Maria watched him as he placed them on a cooling rack.

"See you can cook," Steve said and Maria rolled her eyes.

"Most of it was you," Maria said as Steve moved over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I only helped," Steve said and Maria just smiled. She then rested her head against his chest, listening to his beating heart. "We're engaged," Steve said into the peaceful silence.

"I know," Maria said,a smile on her lips.

After she had said yes, it was like all the stress and the worry Steve had felt over the past three weeks had vanished. All his worry for the future brightened. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Maria and no-one else. He loved her with all his heart and would never let her go.


End file.
